


Fates and Ladders

by TehRevving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You run a small general store in the village at the base of the hill in the Land of Departures and Terra is a regular customer of yours. You’re absolutely smitten with him but there’s no way he could even return those feelings, is there? Well, one day, a series of events lead to a very sexy tryst in the back storeroom.Terra x Fem Reader. PWP. Pre BBS. No KH3 Spoilers. ~Size Kink. Kabedon. Pussy Eating. Vaginal Sex. ~





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story. My bf and I were playing KH at the same time in different rooms and he made me stop for the night because I was about 2 hours ahead of him and he could hear my tv and it was spoilers. Anywayyyyy, I had been playing the old games to brush up on the story and well, fell in love with Terra all over again. So I had some wonderful smutty ideas. I decided to work on them while I couldn't play.
> 
> Setup in the first chapter. Smut in the Second.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The first time that he had walked into your family’s store you had been floored. You didn’t even know people that looked like that existed; he was by far the most attractive person that you had ever seen. You didn’t recognise him and you knew everyone in your small village at the bottom of the hill.

It took a moment to realise that of course, he was from the castle on the hill, one of the apprentices. It was obvious in hindsight, from his odd clothing and armour, the way he just seemed totally out of place, holding himself with this poise and energy that you had never seen before.

Somehow you managed to serve him and not act like a total fool. He was charming, with a wide smile and warm expression, perfectly polite as he listed off the items on his extensive shopping list. He introduced himself as Terra, one of the apprentices of the castle; he had explained, slightly sarcastically but with a grin that his Master had figured visiting the village and doing the shopping would help him to build character. You couldn’t help but laugh.

Somehow you managed to not make a fool of yourself throughout the entire exchange, though you would have been lying if you denied staring at his ass as you watched him walk out of the store, body hardly showing the strain of carrying multiple bags full of heavy supplies. His shirt was basically skin tight, showing off muscles you didn’t even realise humans could have and his pants, while baggy and strange, complimented his figure in a way you couldn’t describe.

Terra continued to make regular appearances at your store; every few weeks he would arrive to pick up more supplies for the castle. It didn’t take long for the two of you to strike up that regular customer and server sort of relationship. He would stay for a chat with you, not that he divulged much information about himself, before picking up his supplies and making his way back up the winding road towards the castle.

He was easy to talk to, kind and caring and you were absolutely smitten with him. You knew deep down that you had to make some sort of move, but you didn’t know how. There was absolutely no way he felt anything for you at all, he was so far out of your league.

It turned out though, that maybe just this once, for this one event in your life, the fates were on your side.

Your day had been terrible; the shop ladder had broken, plain and simple. One moment your father had been standing on it restocking the storeroom and the next it was in pieces on the floor and he was being rushed to the local doctor for a broken leg. It left you alone in the shop on your own and utterly unable to fill any orders that required items from the top shelves.

It was on this day, that the fates decided to play a trick with you and Terra came into the shop for his regular supply run.

His appearance almost immediately brightened up your day and you couldn’t help but smile as and laugh with him. You spoke for quite a while about the small stuff; about how your last few weeks had been and how his training was going. Apparently he was to sit some sort of exam in the coming weeks, but to be honest you had absolutely no idea what that meant.

You had almost forgotten about your predicament, about your shitty day, until he began reading out from his shopping list.

You began picking up the small items he requested from behind the counter without realising, doing your job on autopilot; until he requested a large bag of high-grade flour.

You knew that flour was located on the very top shelf out in the back storeroom, somewhere you wouldn’t at all be able to reach without the ladder.

“Terra,” you started explaining, “there’s a problem with the flour. Our ladder’s broken and what you want is stored on the top shelves out the back, I won’t be able to reach it for you.”

He pondered your words for a moment, “Aqua won’t be happy if I don’t come back with any,” he mused, thinking for a moment as you continued to grab some of his other items. He smiled and stood up and began walking closer to the counter.

His voice was playful as he stepped up to the counter, as close as he could get to you without leaning over it. He looked down over your smaller form, as he stretched up, towering over you. You froze, heart pounding; he was so tall, large, intimidating. “Do you think I would be able to reach it?”

It took you far too long to register his words, all the while he simply watched you intently, waiting for your response. “Maybe,” you managed to squeak out eventually, head craned nearly all the way back to look up at him.

He chuckled and winked at you as he stepped back and suddenly the tension in the air was gone, not that it made it easier to breathe. 

You opened up the counter for him and lead him through to the back storeroom, trying not to focus on the fact that his broad shoulders barely fit through the narrow aisles between the shelving units; or that he was following so closely behind you that you could feel the warmth and heat radiating off his body.

You stopped in front of the high shelving unit containing the flour and motioned towards it. Deliberately trying not to make eye contact with him, “the ones right at the top.”

He nodded at you and then stepping into position, reached up to the shelf. You tried not to stare at him, but it was hard not to. The muscles in his shoulders and back flexed as he stretched up, as he made himself even taller until you could hardly see the top of his head. Somehow the pose accentuated the V shape of his back, of the way his waist disappeared into his ridiculous but somehow sexy pants.

You shamelessly watched his ass tense as he swiped at the top shelf a few times but it was fruitless. He could reach the shelf but the flour was sitting too far back on the platform for him to be able to grip it.

He stopped stretching and turned to face you, “I can’t reach it either. How do you even manage this with a ladder?” He asked you, mostly rhetorically as he began looking around the aisle for something that he could use to get a boost.

You didn’t know what to say and so said nothing, still trying to calm your racing hormones and heartbeat. Watching and waiting until his eyes landed on you once more.

“Can I lift you up?” He asked.

“W-What??” You stammered, your whole face flushing red as you tried to work out what he meant.

“Can I lift you? To get it down.”

Your voice wasn’t steady at all as you replied to him, “I- I guess.”

He gestured for you to stand in front of him and you stumbled into position. Your heart was racing, whole body on edge in anticipation. It felt like the temperature of the room had increased tenfold.

You could feel him move into position behind you, feel the heat of his body against your back. His body, not close enough to touch your back but close enough that you could almost feel the outline of him.

You felt his arms come around your waist, hover over you without touching as he seemed to wait for something. You struggled to suppress a squeak as his hands met your hips and tightened. His hands were warm, you could feel the heat of them through your clothes, you looked down even though you knew it would be a bad idea and saw the way that his hands almost met around your waist; fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things ever.

You struggled to think about anything but him using his strength for something kinky as your feet began to leave the floor.

You were lifted into the air effortlessly, higher than anyone should be able to lift another person. You couldn’t feel any strain in his arms or body, even as you reached up and shifted, added a whole heap of extra weight as you picked up a bag of flour from the shelf; obviously those muscles weren’t just for show.

“Got it,” you called out what seemed like ages after you actually picked up the bag of flour; you didn’t want this to end.

You let out a sigh of relief, but also a little bit of sadness as your feet touched the ground again.

You waited for him to remove his hands from around your waist, but he didn’t. His hands stayed there, fingers flexing as you held the bag of flour to your chest.

“Umm. Terra,” you said softly, turning in his grip to face him, his hands still didn’t move.

You struggled to look up at him, he was a lot taller than you were but he was looking down at you with an expression that you couldn’t quite make out in the low light. You didn’t get much time to ponder it though because almost as soon as your eyes met he was leaning down towards you, his hands tightening on your hips. Leaning down until you felt caged in against him, leaning over you; his face so close to yours, tilted sideways, lips inches from your own.

There wasn’t any way this could mean anything other than what you thought it did right? You decided to just go for it, leaning forward slightly; brushing your lips to lightly against his that you would be able to deny that it happened once he came to his senses.

Well that’s what you intended anyway but once your skin made contact with his it was like a spark went off between you. Before you really could work out what was happening he was pressing his lips to yours, hard enough that it couldn’t be brushed off as accidental. The bag of flour you were holding fell to the floor as his hands pulled you to his body.

Your hands moved to his sides, there was nowhere else for them to go. You pulled him close, returning the kiss. Everything else in the world faded away as his tongue pressed its way inside your mouth, as he hands roamed across your back and pressed you tight against his body. You could feel his muscles against your skin, feel the tightening in your chest every time he breathed and compressed the space between you. You gripped to the surprisingly stretchy fabric of his shirt, unable to put your hands anywhere else.

The room was boiling hot, the heat almost unbearable in every place that he was pressed against you. You hadn’t even realised that he had put a leg between yours, hadn’t even realised that you were grinding yourself down on it until he pulled away from you; you didn’t want him to.

His pupils were blown, chest heaving as he looked down at you with a dark expression. Your bodies were still so close, distance between your chests but not between your hips. You could feel something hard against your leg while you realised with horror that you were probably wet enough to stain the leg of his pants.

One of his large hands came under your chin, tilted your head up until he could see your face. “How far do you want to go?” His voice was strained, his breathing heavy.

That wasn’t what you had expected him to say but, that meant that he wasn’t going to stop.

“How far do you want to go?” You returned to him, “I’m up for everything,” because you were willing to go all the way, it might be the only chance you’ll ever have.

He moaned close to your ear and the sound make your whole body shudder. “Yeah OK,” he breathed out, one of his large hands moving to cup underneath your ass, hiking you up and pressing your hips flush together, “first though, I want to hear you scream for me.”


	2. When the Fuck Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty Terra x Reader smut scene you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Thots. I know I know. This took me so much longer than I thought it would. Buttttt, I made it super smutty to make up for it. Enjoy.  
> Feat:  
> Making Out. Size Kink. Kabedon. Pussy Eating. Teasing. Penetrative Vaginal Sex.

There’s disbelief and uncertainty, mixed with a heady dose of arousal running through your body and it’s making it difficult to concentrate on anything.

Terra’s body is pressed to yours, you can feel the rumble of his voice through his chest as he speaks, his words pulling moans from your throat. This man is fucking gorgeous, closer to a God than someone that should have any interest in you at all. Did he really just say that? “I want to hear you scream”? 

You don’t know what to do, but you’re absolutely not going to refuse his advances. This might be your one and only chance with him and you’re not going to blow it.

“Terra,” you say his name softly. You can feel his body shift against yours. He’s still pressed far too tight against you, his heaving chest almost crushing you as he looks down.

“Yeah?” He’s making eye contact with you now, smiling down at you with the side of his lip curled up like the cat that got the cream. His breathing is heavy, you’re only just starting to notice that he seems to be unravelling just as much as you are.

You reach out to him, moving your hand from where it was awkwardly gripping his arm and press it flat against his chest instead. 

He lets you touch him; doesn’t shy away from you. His shirt is practically skin tight, the material soft and stretchy against your fingers. Honestly it’s hardly even clothing, you can feel everything. The beat of his heart thudding against his chest, the slight curve of his nipple underneath his shirt, the way his chest pushes into your hand with each breath that he takes. Your hand looks ridiculous, splayed out and hardly even spanning half across his pec. 

“I want you,” you say to him, craning your head up to try and look him in the eyes. “I want this, but you’re just so…” you trail off, not even sure what you’re trying to get at. He’s looking at you like he’s hanging on every word that you have to say. You’re almost worried that once you voice how you feel, it will break the spell that has somehow come over the both of you, and he’ll come to his senses. You squeeze your palm against his chest, “I mean, just look at you.”

He smiles, sincere and wonderful. “Honestly, I’ve been too busy looking at you to spare myself a thought.”

You shake your head and turn your gaze down, not quite sure how to react to that.

You don’t get to stare at the floor for long though. Terra moves his hand from your waist, putting a finger underneath your chin. He tilts your face up until you’re making eye contact with him once more. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while,” he admits, “I thought I was stronger.” He laughs, “I almost couldn’t believe my luck when you said yes to me lifting you up. I was terrified I was going to drop you, or that you would notice how much I was shaking. I thought I would be stronger but once I felt you against me, I couldn’t help myself.”

You flush a little bit at his words, feel your cheeks heating up. “I’ve wanted you for a while as well.”

“Well,” he smiles and it’s so bright, “you have me.”

You move your hand up his chest, sliding over the stretchy, tight fabric of his shirt, over the curve of the red X across his torso until he’s leaning his cheek against your palm. 

He sighs heavily against your touch and then he leans back down, pulling you closer to him. Terra presses his lips to yours again and kisses you hard. 

By the time he pulls back from you you’re gasping for air, hand tangled in his hair. He straightens up and your hand slips back to his chest. Even with his hair as long as it is, you’re not tall enough to keep a grip on the ends of it when he’s standing at his full height.

“You have absolutely no idea what you do to me,” he says, out of breath, “and today...” he trails off, “no I shouldn’t say.”

You nudge him and pinch at his chest.

“Fine,” he’s playful, “I warned you. Every time I see you and I have to watch you reach up to get something off the shelf above the counter. Your whole body stretches out, it’s alluring. I don’t know why but it does things to me. I want to bend you over that glass counter in the front room, stretch you out across it and have my way with you, or…” he trails off, “Or to have you pin me against it, tease me, force me to watch and not touch.” He shakes his head, “that fact that I actually got to touch you today in similar circumstances is difficult to handle.” 

You can’t help but flush bright red at his words, whimper a little bit as your brain catches up with what he’s said. 

“So cute,” he murmurs and pulls you back to his lips.

Your hands tighten in the fabric of his shirt as his squeeze around your hips. You’re eclipsed by his body again, the heat of him overwhelming. He has to contort so much to reach you, his hands tight around you, pressing you to his chest. He takes a lot of your weight, you’re hardly standing on your own two feet, you wouldn’t be able to press against him otherwise.

You kiss until you’re both breathless. You’re impressed you can keep up with him, considering how fit he must be. Your back is aching from stretching up to reach him, even with his hands pulling you upwards and taking some of the strain. Surely he’s feeling some discomfort too.

You pull away from him, turning your cheek when he tries to chase your lips. He lets you pull back, straightens himself up until he’s almost impossibly tall again.

“Terra, I want to touch you,” you say and he nods. He seems comfortable enough to let you set the pace, holding your body in his ridiculously large hands as you trail yours across his chest. 

You start from his collarbone, it’s a stretch for you to reach up and trail your fingers across it. His thumbs rub circles into your hips as you watch him shudder at your touch. He lets you trace the lines of bone and muscle clearly visible through his tight shirt. You move your hands over his shoulders and down his arms, almost losing your grip when you feel the ripple of muscle as he flexes for you. It’s not that he needed to of course, the muscles of his arms are clearly visible when he’s at rest. You can’t stop staring, his arms are huge, especially bulging out of his tight shirt. It’s hard to stop your mind from wandering, to stop remembering how effortlessly he picked you up. The things he would be able to do to you with strength like that.

You struggle not to squirm. 

“I like that you’re big,” you say to yourself absentmindedly, honestly not even sure if the words made it past your lips. 

You feel desperate, bold all of a sudden. He’s been so patient, letting you have your fill of his body. Your hand ends up just above the enticing gap between his shirt and the high waist of his pants, you can’t quite remember how it got there. You can feel him shuddering against your palm. You keep moving lower, your hand fitting easily in the gap, feeling down across his hips. Moving your hand until you can feel the end of his shirt, until you feel the point where his suspenders meet inside of his pants. You decide to fucking go for it, reaching lower and groping at him. 

You catch him off guard, he lets you touch him for a moment and then he’s growling. You can feel soft fabric stretched tight over hard flesh but before you know what’s happening your hand slips away from him, your body slips away from you. You’re practically being dragged across the floor, backed up against the wall at the end of the aisle. His forearm hits the wall beside your head with a sharp smack, far harder than he needed to hit it.

He’s huge, totally eclipsing you and backing you up against the wall. His shoulders are more than double the width of yours and you can’t see around him. Your eyes can’t focus on anything but the broad expanse of his chest. The way he’s breathing heavily while looking down at you. He’s trapped you in so there’s not enough room for you to step around him. You wouldn’t be able to push him away if he really decided to resist you but you don’t want to. You can’t see anything but the broad expanse of his chest and the lust reflected in his blue eyes and you don’t want to be anywhere else. 

“Tease,” he chastises and then he’s kissing you roughly once more. His tongue exploring your mouth while his hands grope and knead at your ass. He’s pulling you against him, trying to grind your hips against his while soft moans escape from his lips pressed against yours. But, it’s just, it’s not doing anything for you. The angle is not right, the height difference too much between the two of you for anything to line up. You slide your hands down his back, pull on his ass and his leg and adjust against him to try and get any part of him touching between your legs. Trying to ease the throbbing pressure that just keeps building. 

There’s a moment of bliss as your body shudders against him but he moves and it’s replaced by pain as the buckle of his belt digs into your hip. You cry out and push him back until he gets the idea. 

You look up at him, “Your pants. They look good. I hate them. I want them off” You scold him and reach down to try and get them off. 

He stops you, big hands engulfing your own as he pulls your hands away from his belt. He looks a little bit sheepish, “I’m not really dressed for this today,” he laughs, “if you just go for it then my pants are going to fall down and it’s just going to be awkward. I would have worn something easier to take off if I’d know this was going to happen today.”

“You came on to me,” you retort.

He smiles. “Fine. Just give me a moment to undress,” he leans down looks at you smug, “free to do the same.”

To be honest with yourself, you’d rather that he unwrap you like a present but you feel like he might actually be too gentlemanly and embarrassed to do so. You reach and unzip your dress from your back, sliding the straps from your shoulders and letting it fall to the floor around your feet. 

You spend the whole time watching Terra, who after a moment of thought, seems to have worked out how to undress himself. 

He presses a spot on the wrist of the weird metal armour he’s wearing on his arm and it starts to shrink in a flash of light until it’s a small wristband. He turns back to you, jaw dropping as he realises you’re standing in front of him in just your undergarments. 

He slides the red suspenders that cross over his chest off his shoulders and rips his shirt off, violently throwing it somewhere else in the room. You’ve never seen anyone undress so quickly, especially wearing a shirt that damn tight. You can’t help but watch the flex of his shoulders as he reaches back, the way his abs and chest tense to pull it off. Then he pushes one side of the suspenders back up his body so the red strap sits across his bare chest. You expected it but it still takes you aback how ripped he is. How pronounced the muscles of his chest and stomach are. You want to touch all of them with no barriers in the way. 

It looks good, the way his broad shoulders make way to a narrow waist. His tanned skin disappears into the wider waistband of his pants, it looks delicious.

Terra rips at his belt. It falls to the concrete floor with a dull thud. His hands are a little bit frantic and uncoordinated as he undoes the buttons on the grey fabric sitting at the top of his pants. They unbutton a lot more than you thought they would, exposing the dark fabric of his underwear, and the bulge it contains. He notices you watching, notices your gaze fixed on his crotch. He’s a jerk, reaching inside and sliding his palm in a long stroke over the length of his crotch. 

He moans, hips bucking into his hand, putting on a show as his abs tense and flex. You’re not sure how your hands so quickly ended up over his own, trying to push his away. You want to be the one touching instead. 

It seems he doesn’t want you to touch. Once again, before you can work out what’s happening - fuck it’s hot that he can just manipulate you like this- Terra’s hands come around your ass. He gropes at you and you’re barely able to press your palm against the noticeable bulge you can feel between his legs before he’s lifting you into the air. 

He positions you with your back against the wall, coaxes you to wrap your thighs around his waist. The wall is cold against the bare skin of your back, you can feel it sapping the heat from you even though your front is scorching hot from Terra’s body heat. 

You can’t help but moan as he hoists you up, suddenly you’re pressed flush against him, properly this time. Your nails dig into his shoulders as heat slides against your core and pulses against you. Terra moans too, loudly with his breath hot against your ear. When his lips return to yours they’re sloppy, he’s mostly missing your lips, his kisses falling against your jaw and your neck.

Even in a position like this, he’s still taller than you. You can reach his lips easier though, if you stretch up. But you can reach his neck, press kisses to the underside of his jaw while he gets himself comfortable. You can feel him swallow, feel his body adjust against you, hands touching and groping underneath your thighs.

He has a hand free and you’re amazed and turned on that he can support you with just one hand. Your hands roaming across his chest while you run your lips and tongue across his shoulders, his collarbone. He grinds your bodies together, using his strength to push and pull you up and down, to rub you against his cock. 

You don’t notice you’ve changed to scratching your nails down his chest until you can feel his body shaking slightly. His breath coming out in harsh pants against your neck, he seems to like the pain. 

You snap at the single suspender crossing over his shoulder, more to get a reaction out of him than anything. He bites down on your shoulder, growling at you. He pulls away, looking down at you with a fierce expression that is almost terrifying.

“Relax,” he says in a voice that certainly doesn’t make you feel relaxed. Before you can ask why he’s moving you. Arms tensing as he lifts you up with his hands under your ass. You stay still, almost paralysed, not worried he’s gonna drop you, he wouldn’t try if he was. You’re more concerned about whether he has enough coordination left to do whatever he’s trying. 

He hikes you up until your legs are on his shoulders and one of his hands is curved around your back to support you. You can feel his hot breath leaving his lips in pants against your thigh. 

He spends a little bit of time adjusting, manages to get his other hand running across the inside of your thigh. You’re pretty sure his fingers could wrap all the way around your thigh if they tried. 

His voice is muffled when he speaks and you can feel each word against your core. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” He tilts his head to look up at you from between your legs. Shit that’s a sight and a half. His brown hair is messy, face flushed, he looks nervous and excited. “I’m going to make you scream.”

Your head falls back with a smack against the wall as large fingers cross over from your thigh to your centre. His fingers are gentle, his touch soft as he explores you. Brushing circles and rubbing over your clit, trying to find out what works for you. Seeing what makes your hips buck up against his face, makes his fingers need to tighten over your thighs. What it is that makes gasps escape from your lips. 

You can feel him take in a large breath and you can feel him whimper softly. “I want to taste.”

He tugs your panties to the side and you feel him move until his face is even closer to your centre. Until you can feel each puff of hot breath from him against your clit. You squirm in his hold at the sensation, what is he waiting for? For your consent? Fuck, you just want him to touch. 

“Please,” you cry out for him.

It seems that was what he was waiting for. 

The first brush of his tongue against your lips is like fire. “Terra,” you call for him.

He groans, “Yes, say my name.”

He plays you with his tongue, savouring your taste and lapping at you while you writhe above him. It feels good, pressure building and building. Your legs are shaking, fingers tangling in his hair, you can feel the soft groans passing from his lips when you pull at the soft strands. 

He knows what he’s doing, tongue licking up and down against you with broad strokes. His saliva mixes with your wet, his tongue easily sliding over and around your clit. Every so often he slips it inside of you, his fingers playing with your clit while his tongue seems to penetrate you further than should be possible. 

You’re shaking in his arms, moaning and calling out for him. Tugging at his hair to try and ground yourself, there’s nothing else for to grab on to this high up. You’re squeezing your legs around his head, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

One of his large fingers starts teasing at your entrance, sliding against your wet folds in time with his tongue. 

You call out for him again, “Terra!”

You feel his teeth against your clit for just a moment. The feeling makes you shiver, he says something against your folds but it’s too muffled for you to hear. 

He keeps his tongue working at you, licking and flicking while a single thick finger slowly begins to slide inside of you. 

It burns, the feel of your body stretching around him. He moves slowly and gently. His finger sliding in and out of you, stretching you. He keeps his lips pressed around your clit while he begins to explore. Crooking the tip of his finger, pushing and pulling it in and out of you. Fuck he’s so big it’s ridiculous. 

He knows once he finds what he’s looking for. Your whole body tenses around his finger, hips stuttering and bucking against him. You cry out to the heavens and then he gets to work. 

He teases you, slips another finger inside of you, easing the burn with flicks to your clit. 

It doesn’t take long until you lose focus on everything except or the pulse of his fingers inside of you and the wet tingling of his tongue against your clit. 

You come unexpectedly, tightening around him so much that he can’t move his fingers. Your hands fist in his hair and pull. He pulses his fingers inside you, prolonging your orgasm while he moves to lap up all of your release. 

You watch through almost blurry vision as his head emerges from between your thighs. He holds his wet hand up, makes a show of licking his fingers and lips while he waits for you to recover.

Once you’re mostly coherent again he starts to lower you back down. Unhooks your still shaking legs from around his neck. He tries to put your feet on the ground but you’re not able to support yourself. Your legs are shaking and not at all bending how you’re telling them to. He supports you with an arm under your ass, takes the weight off you and holds you up while he presses you against his own heaving chest.

His heart is racing, his skin burning hot underneath your cheek. Your hands find his hips and he shudders against you. You can feel the hard line of his cock pressing against your hip. Your panties have slid back into position and you can feel how wet they are, you’re probably leaving a mess on his pants. 

You can feel him lean against the wall behind you for support, his arm pressed between it and your body. 

You murmur his name softly against his chest.

“Yeah?” he asks, tightening his grip around you. 

You slide your hand from his hip, you know he can feel it from the way he reacts. His skin jumping under your touch as you trace the line of his hip down past where his undone pants are hanging open. 

You start lightly at first, tracing the heavy outline of his cock through his undergarments. The fabric seems so thin, soaked where the tip of his cock is sitting. It jumps against your palm while his hips buck against you. Terra moans above you, says your name softly between gasps. 

You’re impressed that he was able to hold you up, concentrate on making you come while having no pressure while his cock is so hard you could probably cut glass with it. 

“Please,” he begs you breathless.

“What do you want Terra?” You’re feeling confident now you can feel how unravelled he is. Now your head is clearer, you realise that maybe he’s much more open to taking orders than you initially thought. 

“You,” he chokes out. 

You chuckle, “How?” as you twist your wrist.

“However you want.”

Well, that is kind and gentlemanly of him, not wanting to presume too much. Wanting to let you decide how to get him off. You briefly consider the options but honestly, this might be your only chance and nothing sounds as appealing as making him lose control with your body. 

“There’s condoms a few aisles over,” you say to him. 

He groans out at the implication of your words and then responds, “I have magic, we can go without. If you trust me.”

You consider him for a moment, you do trust him. You nod.

He swears under his breath.

“Put my legs back around your waist,” you order him. 

Terra moans and nods. He takes in a deep breath and quickly removes your hand from his crotch, sighing as the pressure leaves him. Then he’s supporting you and lifting you up until your legs wrap back around his waist and you settle. Your wet panties pressed against the almost equally wet crotch of his own underwear. Those need to go.

You reach down between your bodies, managing to grope at his crotch again before you try to pull down his underwear. His cock springs free into your palm, and he moans at the feel of your skin bare against his. 

“Eager,” he goads you. His hand reaches down between your bodies, pushing yours away. He jerks his cock a few times before he’s slipping his fingers inside your soaked panties. You cry out his name again as he teases you. You feel just as sensitive as you did before, even though he’s already made you come. 

He pushes your panties to the side, replacing his fingers with the blunt head of his penis. 

You pull yourself forward to kiss him, yank on his long hair. Twist your fingers into it to try and get a grip. He’s growling at you, soft and possessive and desperate. His teeth are on your lips, against your jaw, your neck. You just want him to get on with it, to stop teasing you with the thick head of his cock and just fuck you. You can feel him pulsing against your aching clit and hear how wet you are. You’re sure it’s not just your fluids contributing to the soft squelch every time his cock slips over your folds it’s only thing you can hear over his heavy breathing. 

You don’t know how he has this much coordination left. How he’s able to keep teasing you while holding you up with one hand. While he deals with you pulling at his hair and clawing at his back. 

“Fuck me Terra,” you snap finally, unsure how he’s even able to handle the heat. The room is stifling hot, smelling of sweat and sex. 

“Ok, just let me cast the spell,” he says breathless against your ear. He whispers under his breath and there’s a sudden tingle washing across your clit from his cock and you cry out against him. He chuckles slightly. “There, all done.”

He doesn’t take much time after that, sliding his cock back so it’s sitting at your wet entrance. It’s telling that it doesn’t just slip in, considering how wet you are and how he stretched you out with two of his big fingers a few moments ago. 

He’s teasing you even though he’s breathless. Even though it’s obvious he’s struggling too.

You yank on his hair, trying to goad him on. “You better live up to all this hype.” 

“Yeah.”

Fuck, finally he’s pressing forward with his hips. There’s a stretch and you’re moaning his name while he pants against your neck. His fingers are pressing tight to your hips, like he’s struggling to go slowly, struggling to contain himself. 

It feels like hours pass until his hips meet flush with yours. He cries out your name through clenched teeth as he bottoms out inside of you. You can feel the roughness of the coarse hair at the base of his cock against the way too sensitive throb of your clit. 

“Tight,” he murmurs underneath his breath, laced with expletives. 

After all of this, you want to tease him a little bit. “You better fucking move Terra.”

“Yeah,” he’s breathless. “Yeah I know. Just. Tight.”

It’s like he goes to pull out quickly, but he’s not able. Your body is gripping him like a vice while he grunts in exertion. It’s a slow, excruciating slide as he pulls out of you, concentration obvious on his face. You can feel how tight you are around him, how his cock presses against every sensitive spot inside of you, the burn as he stretches you around him. 

He’s gentle, letting you get used to him. Letting himself get adjusted to the sensation as well. You can hear how sharp his breath through his gritted teeth. His fingers press tight to your ass to keep you steady against him and you’re sure they’ll leave bruises. 

He supports your weight fully, lifting you up and down on his cock with his other hand braced against the wall behind you. He’s straining with exertion, every muscle in his arms and shoulders flexing, veins popping out. You run your teeth against the ones that you can reach. 

He’s a sight to behold even as you begin to lose focus. The pleasure is building and building with each thrust of his cock inside of you. You can feel his whole body shaking trying to keep up. It takes a while for him to find a rough rhythm, trying to get his arms and his hips in sync. 

He lifts you up until just the head of his cock is left inside before almost dropping you and slamming you down against him. He’s still careful with you. You cry out each time his cock stretches you out, each time his thrusts hit places inside you that make you scream. It’s hard to do anything but dig your nails into his shoulder, tangle your other hand deep into his hair until he’s moaning loudly against your skin. 

He fucks you, his rhythm getting sloppier with each passing thrust. Until he is barely keeping himself together. You can tell he’s getting close from the guttural moans vibrating against your skin, from the way his legs and his whole body are shaking. You’re not much better, incoherent against him while he uses your body. 

Suddenly, almost without warning his hand that was bracing him against the wall finds your clit. “Gonna,” he moans out, rubbing you faster. Your nails dig into his skin at the sudden contact. Your head flying back to hit the wall, you can hardly even feel it. “Come on.” he gasps out. “You have to. Before me.” He groans between heavy breaths, you can tell he’s struggling to hold on, using all the concentration he has left to try and make you feel good. His arm underneath you is shaking, making you spasm around his cock as he struggles to keep lifting you against him. 

His fingers are uncoordinated against your clit but it doesn’t even matter. A few more thrusts of his big cock have you falling apart.

“Terra!” you scream out for him as you come. As your orgasm washes over you. Waves and waves of pleasure as your body shakes around his cock. You yank at his hair so hard it jerks his head back. Bite down on his exposed neck while you cry expletives into his skin.

“Fuck,” he swears and you’re barely away of his hand leaving your clit. Dimly aware of him pulling out as you come around him, somehow adjusting himself to jerk at his cock until he’s painting your skin in white. 

Terra falls to his knees on the floor. He’s still holding you up. His whole body is shaking against you as he pulls you as close to his chest as he’s able. You can feel his heart pounding in his chest while an almost unbearable heat emanates from his sweat slick skin. 

His head is buried against your neck. You release your grip on his hair and hold onto his shoulders instead, not really able to do much else. His breathing is so heavy you’re worried you might lose your grip on him. 

You still haven’t really stopped panting as you slowly become aware of yourself again. You become aware of the sweat, probably a mingled combination of his and yours cooling against your skin. The feel of his damp hair against your shoulder and his hot breath against your skin. You can feel his release dripping from your skin and the almost uncomfortable wetness between your own legs. 

Eventually his breathing evens out a little bit, as does yours. The pounding of his heart slows against your chest. You try to untangle yourself from him, but just holds you firmly and stops you in your tracks. 

He nudges you playfully with his cheek as he moves his head from your neck. Leaning up give you a beaming smile, it’s adorable. 

He fumbles his hand through the large amounts of fabric pooling on the floor from his undone pants. From some pocket he pulls out a hand towel and begins to clean up the mess he left on your sweaty skin. He’s sweet and asks permission before wiping up your more intimate areas. 

Even cleaned up, you know there’s no way you’ll be able to go back to work like this. If the way Terra looks is any indication, you’re sure you’re probably worse. At least you live just up the stairs, you have no idea what Terra is going to do. His clothing is a mess, dirty from being on the floor and covered in a variety of fluids. His hair is a disaster, falling across his face in sweaty strands. His chest and shoulders are covered in dark red marks and scratches. You feel a little bit sheepish about that. 

The two of you are almost in a trance. Panting and breathing in each other’s air. Staring into each other’s eyes. 

Until it’s broken by the screeching of the bell connected to the front counter. 

“Fuck,” you can’t stop the expletive from escaping or the overwhelming sense of dread that comes over you. You tighten your grip on Terra’s body, needing support suddenly. 

“Store’s closed,” Terra yells out, turning his head away from you. You’re not sure if the customer would be able to hear him, but there’s no way you can go back out there in your state.

He gently unwraps you from his waist. Untangles your hands from his shoulders until you’re kneeling on the floor beside him. 

He smiles down at you, dishevelled and charming all at the same time somehow. “You’ve got a shower upstairs right?”

You nod.

“I’ll go deal with the customer and close up the store. You get the water running and I’ll meet you in there.”

“Thank you.” The fact that he’s just basically invited himself to shower with you doesn’t even register as something you should refuse. 

“You can thank me later by screaming my name again under the running water.” He winks at you and then stands up, his legs shaking slightly. Pants still undone and looking an absolute mess. 

You grab his hand as he starts to walk away. Watch as he turns back to you. You watch the colour drain from his flushed face, see him gulp as he registers the expression on your face as you speak:

“I’d much rather you thank me by screaming mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg, I am so madly in love with this fucking adorable moron right now. 
> 
> It took me days and so many drafts just to work out how to undress this dumb boy. His outfit is so ridiculous and for once Nomura, you didn't give him enough belts and zippers for me to get to the dicc, not good enough lol.   
> And he kept resisting me and saying dirty things instead of being a good submissive boy. Oh well. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I love comments :D
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and twitter as TehRevving


	3. Giving Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Terra 'discuss' what you're going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be two parts but fucking YOLO. I'm a thot. Enjoy.

It’s impossible not to notice the way that Terra pauses at your words. The colour floods back to his face in a rush, breath hitching. You can almost see the bulge growing in his still undone pants, he’s almost too fun to tease. 

You watch him struggle with his clothing as he turns back from you. “Don’t take too long,” you say to him, your voice dripping with sweetness. He stumbles and you laugh. You’re not sure what’s gotten into you, where all of this has come from but after seeing him react this way. Well, now you’re not completely overcome by lust, a little bit more level headed but still wanting more. It’s far too easy to slip into this role, and make this big strong man fall to his knees. 

You don’t actually manage to get the shower running by the time Terra makes his way up to join you in the room. It took much longer than you anticipated to pick up all of the discarded clothing from the floor, to straighten up everything and put things back into their normal positions. You know, so it didn’t look like you’d just had your brains fucked out in the back room. 

He’s stripping off his suspenders by the time he steps into your bathroom, obviously expecting you to already be in the shower. The upstairs of the shop is quite small, the sound of the fan would have given away the location of the bathroom. You were just glad that with the front door shut, you knew that no one else would be coming over. With your father at the doctor’s at least overnight, you just hoped everyone else would leave you alone.

You felt a little bit awkward once you turned to look at him. You still in your dirty undergarments trying to compose yourself while Terra is shirtless, suspenders half off his shoulders and pants miraculously still done up. He’s looking at you, trying to gauge the mood you supposed, it’s not like you weren’t doing the same thing. 

You knew he would be kind, if you decided to ask him to leave, or walk out and leave him to shower on his own. You knew he would want one anyway before returning back to the castle, his hair was an absolute mess, mostly from your actions of course. 

But you didn’t want to do that, you didn’t want to send him away, you just, weren’t really sure where to go from here. 

In the short time that you had been intimate together, it was difficult not to take note of the way he reacted and some of the things he had done. Adding all that new knowledge in with what you knew about him from your few months of friendship and, you’d come to some conclusions. The main one being that maybe he was into taking orders, the second being that maybe, you wanted to be the one to give them to him. You couldn’t believe how much lust, how much want you still had after two orgasms, and after being fucked like that. You couldn’t not imagine his body, desperate and wanting while his voice begged for you. 

Terra noticed the silence, maybe thinking you were scared, rather than just lost in your own thoughts. “If it makes you uncomfortable,” he says, an almost sad smile on his face, “we don’t have to do this. Shower together or anything. Just say the word and I’ll leave.”

“I want you to stay,” you stop him, “I just, I’m not sure where to go from here.” You turn your body to properly face him, still having to look up at him even though there’s a decent amount of distance between the two of you. “Terra, be honest with me.”

He nods and waits for your next words.

“You prefer to have someone else take the lead right? During sex,” you clarify.

He nods again, you can see the colour creeping back into his cheeks. “Everyone expects me to be in control, because of how I look and because I’m strong enough to throw people around. I’m happy to do that, I do like it. I guess. But, you’re right, I do prefer it the other way around. If it’s an option. Was it that obvious?”

You nod back at him.

“Is. Is that okay?” He sounds unsure now.

You nod again, more forceful this time. “Would you like me to take control? Now?”

He swallows thickly, shifting his weight from side to side as he nods far too eagerly. 

“Terra,” you say to him, trying to channel the same energy you had before in the storeroom. Trying to sound as authoritative as you could. “Strip.”

His whole demeanour seems to change as he undresses quickly. His suspenders falling the rest of the way from his shoulders. His pants, even though they’re fully buttoned up fall to the floor, without the suspenders and his belt, which is lying somewhere in the pile of clothes that you brought up from the storeroom, they have no hope of staying up. 

He puts his hands on the waistband of his underwear. You hadn’t noticed before but they’re unlike anything you’ve seen before. More like a loincloth than anything else, coloured dark. The thin fabric tented by a large bulge, you can see the outline of his hard cock clear as day against the thin fabric, a wet patch staining the top of the fabric. He hesitates, like he’s waiting for your permission, like he doesn’t want to go too far. 

“Terra. I said strip.” You command. 

You can see his cock throb in his underwear, watch as he gets it caught in his waistband as he struggles to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. His cock flicks up, hits against hit stomach and bounces as he finally gets it free of the waistband. He steps out of those and his pants so he’s standing in your bathroom, totally naked apart from his totally ridiculous metal shoes that don’t match at all. 

He’s breathing heavily, face and chest flushed. His hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions. You watch the muscles in his chest flex as he breathes, watch sweat beading against his skin. He has his hands by his side, waiting for your next order. You watch as his cock bobs against his stomach, twitching every few seconds. You can see the wet trail that it’s left against his abs, though, some of that is probably your own fluids. 

He looks a treat, good enough to eat, heh, maybe you’ll do just that. If you could look past the shoes. 

You just barely manage to stop yourself from laughing. “Take your shoes off while I run the water,” You turn away from him and walk towards the shower. You want to give him a little bit privacy, you’d be embarrassed trying to get your shoes off while being totally naked and standing in a literal pool of your own clothes. 

You wait until the rustling stops, until there’s a final metallic clank as his foot wear joins his clothing on the floor. 

You look over your shoulder, make eye contact with him. He looks flushed and embarrassed. Obviously he needs some more orders. You're suddenly aware now that he's naked while you're still wearing your dirty underwear. "Terra,” you say to him, as commanding as you can, “come here and undress me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, teasing is fun :P.  
> So, what should we do to Terra in the shower? Or, what should we get him to do? Should we skip the shower and move to the bedroom? All of the above?
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see next. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and twitter as TehRevving


End file.
